


Katia [Discontinued]

by aestheticalistic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Death, Dystopian World, F/F, Lesbian Character, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Third Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: Katia was happy with her life  up until the moment she realises her girlfriend has gone missing. Suddenly, she's waking up in a grassy meadow surrounded by smoke and fire that burns all but her. Also, she’s being chased by assassins.Copyright© aestheticalistic 2017





	1. Prologue

Katia and her girlfriend, Rylei, held hands as they walked down the alley in between some closed shops. Katia's eyes were alert, searching the darkness for threats, while Rylei was relaxed and smiling. Suddenly, Rylei was pushed to the side roughly and slammed into a wall. Her companion ran to her, repeating her name like a mantra.

"Rylei! Are you okay?!"

The aforementioned girl groaned, holding onto her right shoulder as if in pain. Katia gently lifted the other to her feet and checked her over, wincing as Rylei moaned in pain when her shoulder was moved even slightly.

"I wanna go home," Rylei mumbled into Katia's neck, where her head lay limply.

"Yeah, let's go, mo grá."

~

mo grá: my love (irish) 

 


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katia wakes up. It’s not fun.

~~~~Katia rolled over on the soft bed, which was actually a little scratchy when she started to think about it. The stench of burning wood and grass filled her nose, making her gag and cough. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright.

"What the fuck?"

Katia's eyes searched the clearing wildly, looking for another person or even a thing to explain why she was there. Smoke, fire, and a dead bunny. Great, way to go, Katia, with those great observations, she thought, rolling her eyes and gagging again on the putrid stench of burning flesh. _Damn bunny_.

She stood on shaking legs, weak from being short on oxygen. "Is anyone out here?" Katia called out, waving a hand to dispel the smoke around her. She waited for an answer, and—receiving none—began walking toward a clear patch of land.

As she walked, Katia noticed that although the fire surrounded her, it never touched her or projected heat. It almost seemed like the fire emanated from her, which was really freakin' weird. None of her family could control the elements, and it was increasingly rarer in this dystopian world of Eyhekn (eye kin). In the country of Qujtu (kee two), it was basically nonexistent.

Katia searched her brain to find the memories from before, hoping to see what had caused this. All she could remember was taking Rylei home after her fall. Then, it was blank. Katia strained to remember what the date was, deep in thought.

She was so deep, in fact, that she did not notice walking into her village until she smacked into a wall.

"Again, what the fuck?"

She glared at the offending object and sighed, turning to see—

"Oh my god..."

~

Amalea smacked her head on a wooden beam as she sat up, groaning in pain afterward. The man from before slammed on her cell bars again, speaking to her.

"L-07264893, Mister Aegaer would like to meet with you in the room."

Ama groaned again before standing. She stumbled to the door and the Guard unlocked it.

~

Katia screamed as she ran away from the rabid dog chasing her.

_Why does this crap always happen to me? First, the Tea incident, and now, this. Christ almighty._


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katia finds food. Amalea is back again.

Katia laughed while Rylei acted out what had happened the previous day. _I love her,_ she thought, _what a freaking cutie!_ As they headed down Main Street, Rylei smiled at the passing people who were heading to and from their jobs. Soon, the pair would be assigned jobs, and a house that they would share because they had registered as a couple. Katia smiled fondly at her girlfriend, thinking about their future together.

Rylei squealed, practically ripping Katia's arm off when she started to run toward someone.

"Tia! Look, it's Amy! Let's go say hi," the excitable girl yelled into Katia's ear.

"Jesus, Li, slow down! I'm coming, I'm coming," Katia said, "Just let go! I can walk by myself, y'know." The girl rolled her eyes and yanked her arm to her body, following at a more sedate pace.

"Amalea! Hey, Amy, how are you doing?" Rylei asked the purple headed girl, smiling widely and bouncing a little on the balls of her feet.

"Oh my gosh, Rylei! Is that you?"

"Yes! I haven't seen you in ages! What's going on?"

Katia was confused.

~

Now, Katia was currently running away from a huge, rabid dog that wanted to eat her. _Fun_. She rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder again, running faster when she noticed the dog getting closer. It was actually a cute dog, besides being rabid and bloodthirsty. _Everything has their flaws._

She saw a building that wasn't on fire.

 _Heck yeah, let's go, Katia!_ She ran faster, praying to any god for help from the beast chasing her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she reached the doorway to the house and sprinted in, slamming the door behind her and locking it. _On to more pressing matters._

She jogged up the stairs that were in the entry way, looking for rations or even another person. _Maybe I'll get lucky, and find a gun or knife._ Seeing as weapons were illegal in the country, she didn't expect to find any. Katia walked down the hallway, which was suprisingly long and had a crap-ton of doors. As she passed each door, she opened them and looked in briefly. Only on one of the middle doors did she get lucky, finding a few packs of jerky and three gallons of water in some kind of safe room. In the last room, she found a family of corpses that had been beheaded and stripped of their limbs. A man, a woman, a teenaged girl, and three young boys who looked around the same age. Katia stared in disgust at the newly dead family. _What a sad way to die,_ she thought, and continued downstairs to check those rooms.

In a kitchen-like room, she found some packages of gummy bears, a lot of canned food set to expire in three years, and a hand-held can opener. She also got a flask and a few water bottles. Katia smiled at her plunder, satisfied.

 _Maybe I'll stay here for a few days_. She heard the dog outside whimper in seemingly pain before thumps and a screech. _The dog's dead, at least_.

~

"You asked to see me, Mister Aegaer?"

"Ah, L-07264893! Please, come in. Also, call me Karl." The man looked up, smirking at Amalea.

"If I call you Karl, you must call me Amalea."

"I suppose that could be arranged. Anyway, m'dear, I have an . . . assignment for you." Karl Aegaer stood, taller than her by at least two feet.

"This assignment is..." She trailed off, looking at him questioningly. He smirked, yet again.

"To assassinate Katimiellanarama Ramunehjapinvinskeyei, better known as Katia Rajapinski."

~

Katimiellanarama: caw tee me el uh nah rah mah

Ramunehjapinvinskeyei: Rah mah new jaw pen ven ski


End file.
